


SEXO CON SEGURIDAD (SasuNaru)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Concluido, Doncel, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, boyslove, comedia, naruto - Freeform, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que es importante tener relaciones sexuales con seguridad, más Naruto le da otro significado a la oración.Si quieres saber cómo termina te invito a que entres a leerFic 100% SasuNaruLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	SEXO CON SEGURIDAD (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Bueno espero les guste este one shot que subí a la pagina de Amor Yaoi, le hice por reto de una amiga, ella pidío:
> 
> 1\. El lemon se desarrolle en la interperie y Naru resulte embarazado.
> 
> 2\. Sasuke trabaje y Naru estudie.
> 
> Y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, no les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.
> 
> Aclaraciones del fic:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Naruto Uzumaki era hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de Japón. Sus padres preocupados por su seguridad le contrataron un guardaespaldas.

Al principio se llevaban literalmente como perros y gatos, Naruto porque no deseaba tener una "niñera" y Sasuke porque no deseaba ser una "niñera".

_Flash back._

—No, no, no, no quiero que este teme —y señaló al joven azabache que se hallaba junto a él—, sea mi sombra.

—¿A quién llamas "teme" dobe? —dijo indignado—, además no es como sí yo quisiera cuidar a un niño como tú.

—Sí, claro, señor anciano —respondió con burla.

Minato sólo suspiró mientras veía a los dos, su hijo de entonces 10 años y el joven azabache de 12 quién sería el encargado de su seguridad.

¿Por qué tan joven? Pues porque su esposa pensaba que era mejor ya que así se entenderían por la poca diferencia de edad.

Puede que Sasuke fuera un niño, pero era experto en varias disciplinas de defensa.

Y no era para menos, su padre era dueño de la academia de entrenamiento para guardaespaldas por lo que antes de aprender a caminar ya sabía jalar cabellos y picar ojos.

Sí por Minato hubiese sido encerraba a su "bebé" en una torre, le compraba un dragón de mascota y se aseguraba que nada ni nadie lo tocara, pero su hijo doncel era rebelde y no permitiría que lo encerraran.

—Escucha Naruto —dijo su madre—, Sasuke será tú guarura o no vuelves a salir de la casa.

—Pero...

—Y nada de peros —dijo firme y dando por terminada la charla.

—Está bien —respondió el pequeño resignado.

—"Aun no entiendo como lo hace Kushina, yo intenté por horas, le di dulces, galletas y videojuegos y ni así acepto" —pensaba Minato.

Y desde aquel día Sasuke prácticamente no se separaba de Naruto, a principio a regañadientes, pero después de unos meses porque se enamoró del de ojos azules.

_Fin del flash back._

Y así fue como comenzó la historia entre esos dos, no era nada fácil ser el guardián de aquel rubio tonto e hiperactivo, incluso en una ocasión se le "perdió"

_Flash back._

—¿Dónde demonios se metió ese rubio idiota? —se preguntaba así mismo en el centro comercial en donde acompañaba al joven de ya entonces 15 años.

El azabache buscó por todo el lugar pero simplemente nada, fue entonces que vio a **SU** dobe muy amistoso platicando con un chico de cabellos castaños muy largos.

Lo identificó como Neji Hyuga, cuya familia era de mucho poder, era compañero de clases de Naruto y estaba interesado en **SU** rubio.

—Naruto ¿Por qué carajos te escapaste?

Y se acercó muy molesto acercándose a ese par con claras intenciones de golpear al castaño, pero el guardaespaldas de este mismo se lo impidió.

—Apártate Lee —le dijo bastante enojado.

—Ya teme cálmate, no estaba haciendo nada malo, es solo que tú nunca me dejas que nadie se me acerque y Neji me invitó al cine —e hizo un puchero viéndose totalmente adorable.

—Esa no es excusa dobe, nos regresamos a la casa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, si no quieres que le diga a Kushina-san que te escapaste de nuevo vienes conmigo ¡Ya! —no dejaría que nadie le ganara a su preciado rubio.

Naruto tragó en seco y de despidió del joven Hyuga a quien Sasuke lanzó una mirada prepotente y de superioridad mientras tomaba posesivamente al doncel.

—Ya teme, no huiré pero suéltame que todos se nos quedan viendo.

—Mejor, así saben que no estas disponible.

—No es justo, entre tú y mi padre creo que me quedare a vestir santos y virgen.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con lo segundo —comentó algo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste teme?

—Que hay que irnos por el mismo rumbo —trató de cambiarla.

_Fin del flash back._

Si bien ellos dos no eran formalmente nada cualquiera que los viera pensaría lo contrario, Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto a la escuela aunque siempre se quedaba a fuera del salón de este, el Uchiha era muy acosado por las mujeres y donceles que había en la escuela e incluso por maestras.

Había chicas que le llegaron a ofrecer una fortuna mucho más de lo que la familia Namikaze ya le pagaba, sin embargo el las rechazaba a todas pues ya tenía su corazón cautivado por su querido rubio.

Y así fueron pasando los años, Naruto creció y se convirtió en un hermoso y guapo doncel de 19 años mientras que Sasuke tenía 21 y aunque se podría decir que tenían una relación amor/odio el enamoramiento en ellos era evidente.

Ese día habría una comida muy importante en la que varios de las personas más importantes asistirían, cosa que preocupaba al azabache ya que muchos de los jóvenes eran pretendientes de Naruto, pero jamás dejaría que le robaran al amor de su vida.

La comida empezó en los bosques que eran propiedad de la familia Namikaze, al principio fue bien pero después de unas horas Naruto ya no aguantó que lo acosaran tanto, si bien gracias a Sasuke ninguno se pasaba más de la cuenta, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo atosigaran cuando lo veían.

—Sasuke... —llamó al azabache muy bajito aprovechando que lo dejaron solo.

—¿Qué quieres dobe? —contestó de mal humor pues sentía su sangre hervir por lo celos.

—Sé que mi papá dijo que permaneciéramos en la fiesta pero por favor, alejémonos un...

—Si —respondió enseguida.

—Por favor, ya no quiero estar aquí y... ¿Qué?

—Que sí, si nos vamos ahora no nos verán ir.

Naruto solo sonrió y tomó de la mano al azabache para ir a las zonas más espesas de aquel bosque para tener un poco de tranquilidad.

—Gracia teme, ya no aguantaba estar allí.

—Ya somos dos dobe.

—Pensé que me dirías que no, usualmente siempre que te pido algo nunca me dejas.

—Solo cuando quieres ir con alguien más.

—Tonto, solo son amigos que no me harán daño.

—Solo quieren jugar contigo, y mi trabajo es que nadie te lastime.

—Eres demasiado sobreprotector, ya hasta le caes bien a mi padre porque me ahuyentas a todos los que quieren acercar a mí.

—Y lo haría aunque no me pagaran por ello.

—... —el rubio solo volteo a ver extrañado a su acompañante.

—Porque... lo único que quiero proteger en esta vida es a ti.

—Sasuke...

—Perdón Naruto pero la verdad es que te amo desde hace varios años.

—Te...— pero no pudo terminar pues ya se encontraba siendo besado por el otro.

—No me digas nada por favor, no me rechaces —tenía miedo de que el rubio lo rechazara ahora que había confesado lo que hace mucho cargaba en su corazón.

—Déjame hablar...

—No, porque me dirás que eres de otra clase social y que yo solo soy un empleado más, pero no me importa solo dame una oportunidad, no te podre dar nada a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero nunca te faltara nada y...

—Ya teme idiota, déjame hablar —respondió molesto pues el azabache ni siquiera le dejaba dar su opinión.

El Uchiha solo sintió su corazón estremecer, estaba seguro que Naruto lo rechazaría e incluso hablaría con su padre para correrlo por sus acciones y ya no podría verlo más.

—Me conoces desde hace mucho, incluso eres como mi segunda sombra, así que ya deberías saber que yo nunca vería menos a alguien por su situación social y solo para dejarlo en claro, no te daré una oportunidad.

Sasuke sintió como su peor temor era vuelto verdad, Naruto lo acababa de rechazar, o al menos eso pensó.

—No te daré ninguna oportunidad pues no la necesitas, porque desde hace muchos años yo te amo.

El azabache sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, sin duda la mejor noticia en años y se lanzó a abrazarlo para besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez de forma ligeramente más agresiva.

—Sasuke no es justo —e hizo un puchero gracioso—, te robaste mi primer y segundo beso.

—En efecto tienes razón dobe, te robe tu primer y segundo beso, pero créeme que estos que te di no lo fueron.

—Claro que si teme, si tu nunca dejabas que se me acercara nadie.

—La verdad es que cuando duermes me cuelo a tu recamara y en más de una ocasión te he besado —contestó como si nada.

—Eres un aprovechado, si me lo hubieses dicho antes gustoso te daba mi primer beso.

—Bueno aun puedes regalarme tu primera vez.

Naruto se apenó, ciertamente y gracias a Sasuke principalmente es que era virgen pues Sasuke no dejaría que nadie le comiera el mandado por decirlo de cierta forma.

—Supongo que podríamos hacerlo aunque me da un poco de miedo —si bien no eran una pareja formal se podría decir que ya eran una pues al siempre estar juntos había mucha confianza entre ellos.

—Descuida dobe, he leído mucho del tema y me asegurare que no te duela... mucho —aunque susurró lo final.

—¿Teme eres virgen? —dijo más que impactado.

—Pues si dobe, trabajo todo el tiempo y no tengo tiempo para andar haciendo otras cosas, que esperabas cuando mis jefes son unos explotadores —y mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

—Idiota, le diré a tus jefes que dijiste eso —y se acercó de forma coqueta al azabache para empezar a besarlo y revolver los cabellos de su acompañante.

—Eres un dobe travieso.

Cargó al menor para llevarlo a la sombra de un árbol mientras este se aferraba con sus piernas a la cintura de su azabache.

—¿Dobe de verdad me dejaras hacerte esto aquí?

—Si no quieres tampoco te voy a obligar —dijo zorrunamente mientras sentía como era depositado con cuidado en el suelo.

—Claro que quiero, pero tampoco te quiero forzar.

—Descuida teme que no lo harás —y abrió las piernas para que su azabache se acomodara entre ellas cosa que hizo gustoso.

—Bien, entonces prepárate dobe porque ya no hay marcha atrás —y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de forma suave.

—¡Hmn! —gimió bajito por la acción de su ahora pareja.

El azabache quitó aquel fino kimono que usaba Naruto para la fiesta, no tuvo problema pues con desabrochar la cinta que estaba en su estrecha cintura dejó al descubierto su perfecta piel.

—Te ves hermoso —y se relamió los labios con lujuria.

—Ya teme, no me mires así pervertido —se sentía un poco incómodo pues Sasuke examinaba su cuerpo

El moreno desató su corbata, botó su saco lejos y empezó a desabrochar su camisa para mandarla a volar. Después de que ambos estuvieron desnudos de su torso el Uchiha empezó a masajear los hombros de su acompañante.

—Sasuke...— decía bajito el nombre de su pareja ante las caricias.

—¡Shhh! dobe, solo disfruta —se agachó más para empezar a saborear su pecho dejando leves marcas rojas.

—No idiota, si haces eso mi papá se dará cuenta ¡Amg!

—Mejor, así sabrá de nosotros además de que con ello nadie se te acerca —y dejó una marca aún más fuerte y clara.

—Eres un idiota teme, pero... —y lanzó una sonrisa zorruna—, ambos podemos jugar a lo mismo — de un momento a otro era el Uchiha quien estaba debajo del rubio.

Esta vez era Naruto quien mordía y lamia el pecho del Uchiha, incluso se acomodó para sentarse en su hombría y a comenzar a hacer movimientos como si se autopenetrara.

Sasuke aprovechó que Naruto estaba haciendo aquellos movimientos para acariciar las piernas del rubio que aún usaba bóxer.

—Dobe tus piernas son perfectas pero que quedé claro que sólo yo las puedo tocar.

Aprovechando que el Uzumaki se encontraba sentado en su cadera fue que apretó las nalgas de su rubio.

—Seré tuyo pero sólo sí tú serás mío teme.

—Por supuesto.

Naruto sonrió y luego se quitó para desabrochar el pantalón de Sasuke, vio con algo de temor el enorme bulto que se levantaba por encima del bóxer.

—Teme ya estás muy duro— dijo con pena.

—Tú también dobe —y señaló el bulto que tenía Naruto— ¿Por qué no nos ayudamos mutuamente?

Naruto se sonrojo bastante pero aun así asintió y él mismo se quitó su bóxer mientras el Uchiha hacia lo mismo con el suyo.

—Dobe trae ese sexy traserito aquí.

Naruto ahora sí parecía un tomate maduro por lo rojo que estaba pero aun así no dudó en acomodarse para que el Uchiha tuviera su trasero a su alcance mientras a su vez él tenía su hombría en su cara.

Tan pronto el azabache tuvo a su disposición el miembro del rubio no dudó en comenzar a devorarla.

—¡Ah! Teme —gimió cuando sintió aquella húmeda boca devora su miembro.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo pero como no pensaba dejarlo sólo así, se armó de valor y despacio empezó a lamer el miembro de Sasuke.

El Uchiha sintió un cosquilleo agradable recorrer su espina dorsal cuando Naruto empezó a lamer poco a poco su miembro.

Al ser ambos inexpertos aún les daba cierta vergüenza aquel acto y más porque lo estaban haciendo al aire libre, pero poco a poco fueron perdiendo aquella pena y agarraron más confianza.

Naruto por su parte introducía el pedazo de carne en su boca a un ritmo algo lento e incluso jugaba con los testículos del azabache.

Sasuke por su parte llevaba un ritmo más acelerado, sentía el miembro de Naruto muy caliente y palpitaba en su lengua, incluso aprovechó que Naruto estaba distraído e introdujo uno de sus dedos pero sólo lo metió y espero para moverlo.

—¡Ah! Teme eres un bruto, avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso —y como no quería quedarse atrás dio una mordida mero en la cabeza del pene.

El gemido de Sasuke quedó ahogado en su boca pues aquella acción lo tomo por sorpresa, sólo atinó a sonreír de lado y comenzó a mover el dedo dentro de él.

Naruto sintió aquel movimiento pero como estaba distraído no sintió dolor. Unos minutos más Sasuke considero que ya era tiempo de introducir un segundo dedo cosa que no dudo en hacer.

Cuando Naruto sintió el segundo dedo fue mucho para él y término viniéndose en la boca de Sasuke.

—Perdón teme, no fue mi intención, por favor perdóname —dijo muerto de pena.

—Descuida dobe, siempre quise probar a que sabes, pero sí quieres compensarme sigue lamiendo.

Naruto así lo hizo y siguió pasando su lengua como sí se tratara del dulce más aditivo que en su vida había probado, daba pequeñas mordidas por todo el lugar, hasta que Sasuke terminó por correrse sin avisar.

Algo de la semilla resbaló por su miembro mientras que Naruto tragó gran parte.

El rubio volteó a ver a su pareja cuando sintió que Sasuke jalaba sus nalgas para acercar la entrada del otro a su boca en donde introdujo su lengua.

—No teme, no hagas eso.

Pero Sasuke no hizo caso sino que metió más adentro la lengua mientras que con sus manos apretaba las nalgas del rubio que se dedicaba a gemir. Incluso después de cierto rato aprovechó para meter otro dedo cosa que Naruto parecía disfrutar ya que no hubo queja alguna más que suspiros.

—Dobe yo creo ya estás listo —aunque su tono era seguro, por dentro tenía miedo, no estaba seguro sí había preparado correctamente a su dobe.

—Teme vas a meter tú... —y señaló el miembro que de nuevo estaba erecto.

—Sí dobe, por eso te preparé pero te dejare que tú lo hagas.

Naruto asintió, se acomodó y con algo de miedo comenzó a sentarse en el miembro del moreno al grado de que lentamente todo estuvo dentro de él. No pudo evitar lagrimear un poco pues dolía y bastante pero su azabache empezó a agarrar su hombría y distraerle del dolor.

—Sasuke... —comenzó a susurrar.

—Está bien dobe, creo que en un momento pasará.

Naruto asintió y espero mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de que su pene recibía. Poco a poco el rubio sintió la necesidad de moverse empezando a ir rápido mientras los gemidos de ambos se oían rompiendo el silencio de aquel bosque.

—¡Ah! ¡Naruto! ¡Más rápido! —decía el Uchiha mientras el también movía sus caderas.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! —gemía una y otra vez mientras el mismo se aseguraba de que el pene del azabache fuera más dentro suyo.

En uno de los movimientos el Uchiha apretó su mano de más causando que Naruto se corriera mientras contraía su miembro y el azabache se corría dentro suyo.

Naruto sólo se dejó caer sobre el pecho del moreno quién sólo atinó a besarle de manera amorosa.

—Teme te viniste dentro mío, que tal que quedó embarazado —dijo con un pucherito lindo a lo que sólo recibió un beso de respuesta.

—Pues no fue mi intención, aunque sería lindo tener un hijo tuyo y mío, además técnicamente lo hiciste con seguridad.

—Pero sí no te pusiste condón.

—No, pero yo soy de seguridad —ambos no pudieron evitar reír por el comentario.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que finalmente decidieron que era tarde y debían volver, Sasuke incluso tuvo que usar sus calcetines para limpiar a ambos pues no venía preparado, el rubio por su parte caminaba más lento de lo usual pero como todos en la fiesta están en lo suyo solo hubo una persona que lo notó.

—¿A dónde anduvieron? —preguntó Minato pues tenía rato que su hijo se desapareció.

—El joven Naruto quería ir a dar una vuelta y yo lo acompañe —respondió Sasuke al ver el sonrojo de Naruto.

—Me da gusto que cuides a mi hijo Sasuke— no dijo más y siguió atendiendo a sus invitados pues la fiesta resultó un éxito.

Sasuke al ver que Neji no apartaba la mirada de Naruto decidió hacerle saber que el rubio tenia dueño y él era ese dueño, así que apretó una de las nalgas del rubio mientras este solo retenía un gritito, le lanzó una sonrisa orgullosa y movió los labios dando a entender "Todo mío" dejando sorprendido al castaño.

~~~~~~~~

Desde aquella vez muchas veces repitieron aquella acción, en la casa, en la escuela, en los baños del centro comercial e incluso en la limosina que solía transportar a Naruto, pero la que tuvo consecuencias fue la primera vez, consecuencia que ahora Sasuke estaba pagando.

Y es que Naruto le había dicho que estaba esperando al parecer dos niños, cosa que estaba confirmada por un doctor al que fue pues se sintió mal, resultado: tres meses de embarazo y dos nenes en camino.

El rubio tenía miedo de que su azabache le rechazara, nada más lejos de la verdad pues él era el ser más feliz, incluso le pidió matrimonio, cosa que Naruto aceptó gustoso, y en esos momentos se encontraba pidiendo la mano de Naruto.

Algo malo debió de haber dicho pues un "Naruto está embarazado y me quiero casar con él" no fue suficiente para Minato pues estaba histérico.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE VIOLASTE A MI BEBÉ?! — gritaba Minato histérico a todo pulmón.

—No lo viole, créame que no fue una violación, además tampoco quiero nada suyo, me quiero casar con Naruto y llevarlo a vivir conmigo —dijo firme.

—Papá yo...

—No digas nada hijo, yo sé que este abuso de ti —decía muy firme Minato.

—Escuche señor Namikaze, me casare con mi dobe quiera o no, así que si no está de acuerdo me importa una mierda —habló bastante hastiado.

—Bien, pero si te casas con mi hijo olvídate que les deje un solo centavo a alguno de los dos —respondió bastante serio.

—Me da igual, tengo manos con las cuales trabajaré y nunca le faltará nada a Naruto o a mi hijo —"aun si no les puedo dar todos los lujos a los que él está acostumbrado" pensaba el azabache.

—Pues entonces te hare una oferta, te daré cuatro millones de dólares para que te vayas y nunca vuelvas, yo veré a mi nieto pero nunca te acercaras a nosotros —Minato incluso firmó un cheque y lo extendió para que Sasuke lo tomara.

Naruto sintió horrible cuando el azabache en efecto así lo hizo, su pobre corazón casi se paraliza, pero ante la mirada atónita de él Sasuke rompió el cheque en pedazos.

—No me interesa su asqueroso dinero, Naruto, despídete que nos vamos.

—Está bien mocoso —dijo más calmado Minato—, solo eran pruebas para ver si querías a mi hijo por él y no por su dinero, supongo que pasaste, tienen mi permiso para celebrar la boda.

Naruto solo sonrió y se lanzó a agachar a su padre quien gustoso lo recibió.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia y luego dirigió una mirada a Kushina quien solo alzó dos pulgares en señal de afirmación.

—Pero eso si mocoso, te aviso que a partir del próximo lunes te vienes conmigo a las empresas pues ya que serás el esposo de Naruto deberás aprender a manejar el negocio familiar.

—Como diga —la verdad no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea pero no tenia de otra

—Pero antes... —y dirigió una mirada tétrica al otro le hizo que tuviera pavor —. ¡TE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA POR APROVECHARTE DE MI BEBÉ! —y salió corriendo con lo que parecía ser un jabón metido en un calcetín a cazar su presa.

Sasuke solo corría por todo el patio mientras su suegro gritaba mil y un insultos, toda la servidumbre no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando los vieron caer en la piscina y ni así se dejaban de perseguir.

—¿Mamá no deberíamos detenerlos?

—No, dudo mucho que pase de que a tu novio le saquen uno o dos dientes, pero ahora —y puso una mirada picara—, quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles, que me moría de ganas de saber lo que pasó ese día en la fiesta que tu padre organizó.

—No me digas que lo sabias.

—Claro, ese moreno siempre me gusto para tu guardaespaldas, pareja y yerno y por eso insistí tanto, pero no te hagas y comienza a contar.

El rubio tragó seco, a su madre no habría nada que pudiera esconder.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, es un pequeño lemon con fic que ya había subido antes, de igual forma poco a poco iré pasando mis otros fics aquí.
> 
> Bueno dejando de lado el tema, les invito a que se unan a mi gruto en Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, hay varias actividades para recomendar sus fics, pedir ayuda con portadas, doujinshis, hard, en fin, encontrarán de todo un poco, les dejo el nombre acá o pueden pedirme el enlace
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno ya no les molesto mas y si me gustan dejar algún comentario con gusto lo recibiré y responderé.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
